CHEGA DE MENTIRAS!
by Kamy Jaganshi
Summary: ONESHOT- Um youkai cansado de mentir resolve desabafar. Como Shiori irá reagir quando souber que seu querido filho é um youkai? E na hora que ele contar que namora outro homem q tbm é um youkai? Leiam pra saber XD YAOI - Hiei X Kurama


**Chega de mentiras**

Quem visse esse casal diria que era mais um casal comum que só estavam descansando de mais uma noite de amor, mas não, na verdade era um meio-youkai com um youkai completo.

A lua estava alta iluminando o quarto de Kurama que estava deitado em sua cama com Hiei em seus braços, não estavam dormindo e sim se recuperando de mais uma loucura de amor, mas Kurama estava muito pensativo, o que não passou despercebido por Hiei.

-Raposa, o que aconteceu? - perguntou Hiei sem levantar a cabeça do peito de kurama.

-Ahn? O que foi q disse itoshii? - com a pergunta de Hiei kurama parecia ter "acordado" de seu transe.

-Kitsune você tá mal mesmo. O que tá acontecendo? - Hiei levanta a cabeça para em cara-lo.

-Não é nada koibito, só estava pensando. - disse o Youko fazendo caricias com suas unhas na costa de Hiei.

-Anda logo me diz o que é de uma vez! - Hiei odiava ver o Youko desse jeito e não saber pra poder ajudar.

Kurama para com os carinhos e encara o demônio de fogo e viu preocupação nos olhos deste, ele se sentiu o Youko mais feliz do mundo, porque ele sabia muito bem que o Hiei não demostrava seus sentimentos tão fácil desse jeito, mas ao mesmo tento se sentiu culpado por deixar seu koorime preocupado, então decidiu falar:

-Bom itoshii, é que eu não me sinto bem em esconder as coisas de minha mãe. - disse kurama com ar melancólico.

-Hn, Que coisas kitsune? - Hiei sabia muito bem que coisas eram essas, mas queria ouvir da boca da sua raposa.

-É que... é que eu não me sinto bem em esconder da minha mãe que sou um youkai e também que estou namorando um homem. - deu uma pequena pausa – E... eu queria contar pra ela. - abaixou os olhos tristonho.

Hiei não sabia o que dizer, mas sabia que tinha que ajudar sua raposa de algum jeito e até ficou feliz por saber que Kurama não está afim de esconder mais seu relacionamento com ele.

Hiei senta-se na cama assustando o Youko, pois Kurama achou que Hiei não gostou da idéia, mas quando olhos nos olhos deste viu que tinha muito carinho para contigo.

-Kurama eu sei que deve tá sendo difícil para você decidir isso, mas eu acho que você deveria contar isso a ela. - disse com ternura.

-Hiei! - Kurama sorri e se senta também – Obrigado pelo apoio, mas... você não ficaria bravo se eu contar da gente?

-Claro que não raposa estupida! - sorri de volta.

-Hiei é por isso que te amo! - o Youko se inclina e da um selinho no seu amado youkai.

XXXX

Na manhã seguinte, Kurama avia acabado de chegar do colégio, cumprimentou sua mãe e foi direto para o quarto se encontrar com seu amor.

-Hiei, cheguei itoshii!

-Você demorou Kurama! Onde estava? - indagou Hiei.

-Hiei, você está com ciúmes? - perguntou com um meio sorriso.

-Não é ciúmes, raposa estupida. - disse irritado – E não fuja da minha pergunta, onde você estava?

-Sei... mas respondendo a sua pergunta, eu tava no colégio, estava ajudando uns amigos com um trabalho de biologia.

-Hn... é por isso teve que demorar tanto!?

-Desculpe itoshii, eu quando cheguei tive que explicar pra minha mãe também. -falou docemente – E falando nela, está pronto pra contarmos a ela hoje?

-Kitsune você sabe muito bem que por mim a gente já teria falado isso desde o começo. - olhou-o sério – Eu que tenho que te perguntar isso, por que você vai contar DOIS segredos! - afirmou.

-Eu sei e estou muito nervoso, não sei como ela vai reagir a isso. - abaixou o olhar triste.

-Se acalme raposa, eu vou estar ao seu lado. - Hiei pôs 2 dedos no queixo de Kurama levantando seu olhar e aproximou seus lábios dos dele selando-os.

Sim, Kurama estava uma pilha de nervos, não sabia como sua mãe iria reagir quando soubesse que criou durante anos um youkai e um dos mais perigosos que já existiu no makai e junto com essa bomba, digo, noticia ela descobrirá que seu filhinho amado tem um namorado.

Kurama combinou com Hiei de ele ir para a porta da frente pra entrei como se fosse um humano normal, enquanto ele iria falar pra sua mãe que terá uma visita e que ia contar uma coisa muito séria a ela.

Shiori não soube o que pensar na hora,mas percebeu que seu filho estava muito nervoso. Ela nunca tinha visto Kurama desse jeito antes, jamais ele tinha demonstrado tanto nervosismo que nem agora, mas resolveu deixar pra lá, talvez não fosse nada.

XXXX

Kurama olhou no relógio em seu pulso, já eram 20:00 em ponto _"Hiei deve estar ai daqui a pouco"_ pensou o Youko. Shiori percebeu que seu filho respirou fundo quando a campainha tocou _"Ele tá nervoso mesmo, o que será que meu Shuuichi tem pra me dizer?"_ pensou ele enquanto Kurama foi atender a porta.

Kurama abre a porta e vê Hiei o cumprimentar do jeito que combinaram.

-Olá Kur... Minamino, como vai? - Hiei disse meio sem jeito.

-Olá Hiei entre. - disse Kurama dando passagem para o Koorime entrar.

-Meu filho quem é seu amigo? - perguntou Shiori ao ver Kurama entrar na sala acompanhado de Hiei _"Será que ele é o motivo de deixar Shuuichi tão nervoso? Será que..."_

-Mãe esse é o Hiei. - apresentou Kurama.

-Olá Dona Shiori! - cumprimentou Hiei abrindo um sorriso tímido.

-Olá, seja bem vindo, sentem-se que eu trazer um chá pra vocês. - levantou indo pra cozinha.

Kurama conduziu Hiei até os sofás, Hiei sentou-se na poltrona que fica perto da janela e Kurama sentou-se no sofá de dois lugares que fica perto da poltrona.

-Itoshii, obrigado por vir. - sorriu.

-Kitsune, eu te disse que estaria do seu lado. - devolveu o sorriso.

-Meninos, está aqui o chá! - Shiori apareceu na sala com uma bandeja com os chás e se sentou ao lado de kurama – Então meu filho, que você tinha de tão importante para me dizer?

Kurama engoliu em seco, era agora ou nunca. Olhou para Hiei que apenas assentiu com a cabeça, então ele respirou fundo, colocou a chicara na mesinha e se virou de frente para a sua mãe.

-Bom mamãe, eu vou contar toda a verdade sobre minha vida...

-Como assim Shuuchi, toda a verdade da sua vida? Não estou entendendo meu amor. - o interrompeu.

-Eu sei que tá parecendo mais uma louruca, mas eu quero que me ousa com atenção e que me perdoe por não ter contado antes.

_Mas meu filho é tão grave assim? - ele assentiu – Então me conte Shuuichi.

-Bom, primeiro eu quero dizer que existe que o Ningenkai não é o único mundo que existe, existem mais três mundos.

-O Que? - olhou-o incrédula, não tava entendendo nada. - Filho explique-se melhor.

-Mamãe, o Ningenkai é conhecido como o mundo dos homens, por ser os humanos seu verdadeiros habitantes. - deu uma pausa – Também tem o Reikai que é o mundo dos espíritos que é o nosso céu. - deu uma pausa mais longa e dá uma olhada em Hiei, o que lhe dá um sorriso reconfortante, o que lhe permite a continuar, então volta a olhar pra sua mãe – Outro mundo também é o Makai, o mundo dos demônios também conhecidos como youkai. O Makai é chamado de inferno pelos humanos e o 4º mundo é o Meikai é chamado de "mundo inferior" nada mais do que o "céu" para o Makai. Esses são os mundos que existem.

Quando Kurama terminou de contar sobre os mundos ele olhou para Shiori que o olhava incrédula, ela não saiba o que pensar agora, só queria saber como Shuuichi, o seu filho querido e o meu aluno de seu colégio sabia de tudo isso.

Kurama percebeu o olhar de sua mãe, viu que ela ainda não digeriu bem a história, então resolveu esperar ela tentar compreender pelo menos um pouco da história.

Hiei que estava em seu canto quieto não pode deixar de ver como sua raposa estava ficando mais nervosa com esse silencio todo, mas como ele prometeu a Kurama que não faria nada para deixar a situação pior continuou sentado na poltrona só vendo as expressões de um e outro.

Shiori estava olhando de um para outro tentando compreender o que Hiei e seu filho tinham a ver com essa história absurda, até que se lembrou da expressão e a voz de tristeza de Kurama na hora que mencionou o Makai.

-Meu filho, por acaso você quer dizer que não é deste mundo? - disse tranqüilamente assustando os 2 youkai por sua calma.

-Sim... me desculpe – disse kurama abaixando os olhos já imaginando Shiori o expulsando daquela casa, dizendo que não queria mais vê-lo em sua frente, mas se surpreendeu com a cena a seguir. Shiori acariciou seu rosto fazendo este a olhar nos olhos e depois dizendo:

-Shuuichi ainda estou meio chocada com isso que me contou, não será fácil eu me acostumar em saber que meu filho é um youkai, mas vou tentar e não precise pedir desculpas pois você teve motivos para isso. - sorriu amorosamente para ele.

-Mamãe obrigado por comprender.

-Eu sou sua mãe, tenho que compreende-lo, por mais estranho que isso seja. Agora me diz, pelo jeito seu amigo Hiei também é um youkai, não!? - sorriu pra Hiei.

-Há, é sim. Ele é um demônio do fogo, Hiei controla o fogo. - olhou para Hiei com todo o carinho que seu coração permitia, o que fez sua mãe entender o porque dele ter levado seu amigo só pra lhe contar sua verdadeira história.

-E você meu filho, que tipo de youkai você é? - perguntou curiosa.

-Bom, eu sou um youkai raposa, conhecido também por Youko Kurama, era um dos youkai mais temidos na época.

-ERA?? - se intrometeu Hiei – Você ainda é o mais temido Kura... - Hiei para no meio da frase vendo que quase falara o verdadeiro nome do Youko, mas vendo que esse assentiu continuou – Kurama.

-Então esse é o seu nome querido? Belo nome e me conte, por que o mais temido? - de repente Shiori sentiu uma curiosidade por saber mais sobre o mundo do Makai.

Então Kurama começa contar o motivo por ser o mais temido e como foi parar na barriga de Shiori. Também contou quando ela ficou doente ele se juntou a Hiei e outro youkai para roubarei os artefatos mais valiosos do mundo Reikai e agora ele e Hiei estão em condicional e para pagar suas penas estão trabalhando de detetives espirituais junto com seu amigos.

-Nossa meu filho, que história! - exclamou Shiori boquiaberta.

-Por isso que eu resolvi ser amigo dele, até eu que não tenho medo de nada não o quero como meu inimigo! - disse Hiei.

-Então você tem medo de mim Hiei!? - Kurama olha pra Hiei com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Eu não disse isso raposa. - Hiei já percebeu as intenções do Youko.

-Ora Hiei admita. - Kurama alargou o sorriso – Você tem medo de mim.

Shiori vendo a "discussão" dos 2 não pode deixar de rir, até que eles pararam pra saber o qual era a graça até que ela disse:

-Agora eu to entendendo. - disse após se recuperar dos risos – Vocês formam um casal muito bonito mesmo. - os dois agalaram os olhos – Ei, não façam essas caras meninos, eu desconfiei desde a hora que Hiei entrou nessa casa e agora eu tenho certeza. Vocês são namorados, não?

Meu Deus, o que essa mulher era? Advinha ou algo assim? Era impressionante como ela descobre as coisas.

-Somos sim mamãe, mas como descobriu?

-Oras é simples, 1º o seu nervosismo, quem visse acharia que você ia se casar de tão nervoso, 2º os olharem de vocês e 3º vocês acham que eu sou surda? Tudo bem que eu tenho um sono um pouquinho pesado, mas não é pra tanto. - o casal ficaram mais vermelho que um tomate maduro, o que fez ela rir com gosto – Não fiquem assim garotos, não estou recriminando-os. Agora já falamos demais, porque não vão para o seu quarto meu filho enquanto eu espero seu pai e seu irmão chegarem, que eu quero contar sua história pra eles.

-Mas... tem certeza mãe? Quer dizer e se eles não gostarem de saber de nenhuma história? - perguntou Kurama receoso.

-Não se preocupe eles irão entender, agora vão.

XXXX

Já no quarto de Kurama, ele e Hiei estavam deitados na cama dele abraçados só se acariciando até Hiei interromper o silencio.

-Kitsune, como você se sente agora? - questiona Hiei.

-Me sinto mais leve e muito feliz por minha mãe ter me compreendido. - disse Kurama acariciando os cabelos de Hiei.

-Hn, eu nunca pensei que sua mãe iria aceitar em saber que o filhinho querido dela namorasse outro homem. - sorriu olhando pra raposa.

-Nem eu itoshii, nem eu! - disse puxando Hiei para um beijo longo e apaixonado – Eu te amo Hiei. - disse após o beijo.

-Eu também te amo kitsune e muito.

Kurama não esperava essa pequena declaração do seu Koorime. Hiei que nunca fez uma declaração de amor a ele o surpreendeu, seu youkai do fogo demonstrando seus sentimentos foi a melhor coisa do mundo, então Kurama o puxou para mais um beijo longo e apaixonado. E essa iria ser a melhor noite desses dois youkai por poderem fazerem amor sem medo.

****FIM****

**

* * *

**

Gente espero que tenham gostado ^^

Eu sei tá + ou - mais é que eu não tinha mais o que fazer então eu fiz uma fic desse casal mais adorado do brasil, então eu peço por favor deixem reviews, não importa se é pra criticar, aconselhar ou elogiar, mas faça uma escritora feliz XD

Com as reviews de vocês nós escritoras ficamos muito feliz e nos empenhamos mais pra melhorar a cada dia ^¬^

Então besitos para todos e obrigada por lerem ^^


End file.
